


Инкуб

by Sabl



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabl/pseuds/Sabl
Summary: В жизни Мерлина было предопределено место только трём Королям, но один рыцарь об этом не знал.
Relationships: Gawain/Merlin, Uther Pendragon/Merlin, Vortigern/Merlin
Kudos: 2





	Инкуб

**Author's Note:**

> * Этот крэковый шип - вышедший из-под контроля пранк двух упоротых людей, и им ни за что не стыдно. Катерина, кто бы мог подумать, что наш с вами нежно любимый ребёнок станет таким большим?  
> * Мерлин - шлю... инкуб, Вортигерн - мудак, Утер - пидорас, Артурия!Лансер - святая, Гавейн - ангел, автор - животное;  
> * События с Вортигерном есть смесь двух канонов, трушного и насуверсного, ну и немного авторской наркомании, конечно же;  
> * Да и вообще, ежели вам тут показались отсылки к оригинальной артуриане, то вам не показалось.

Мерлину не минуло и дюжины лет, когда его впервые попытались убить.  
\- Приведи сюда дитя, рождённое без отца, - заискивающе молвили королю-тирану его придворные шарлатаны, - да окопи его кровью камни твердыни твоей, и тогда она устоит.  
На весь валлийский окрест дитя такое нашлось одно, дурной славой овеянное, но матерью своей, чистой и набожной женщиной высокого роду, всё равно нежно и крепко любимое.  
Дракон бы убоялся того взгляда, коим она бесстрашно и свирепо взирала на Вортигерна, короля-погубителя, по чьей милости земли британские рвали на куски саксонские псы. Дитя, более похожее на сошедшего с фресок младого ангела, нежели на демоническое отродье, как о нём шептались, крепко держало материнскую руку, и кажется, один только Вортигерн видел, что вовсе не из страха пред ним, но ради спокойствия своей родительницы. Само же, кажется, прекрасно понимало, зачем им приказали явиться к королю – предвидело, как после, сильно после, будут говорить о нём на всей Британской земле – и смотрело на него не присущим отроку его лет взрослым и понимающим взглядом без тени робости и презрения, без тени каких-либо человеческих чувств вовсе.  
\- Вижу, не годны ни на что твои болтуны, только сказки сказывать, - с усмешкой молвило порождение человеческой женщины и инкуба, лукаво щуря лиловые что цветы садов Авалона глаза. – Идём, открою я, в чем причина бед твоих.  
Раз за разом рушились стены крепости, что Вортигерн пытался воздвигнуть, и хоть в чем-то его выдающие себя за магов прихлебатели оказались полезны – привели того, кто сумел помочь, пусть и не так, как они полагали.  
До конца веков не исчезнет из легенд и преданий ни яростная схватка двух драконов, красного и белого, воспаривших из разрытого по научению отрока озера, ни долгое его пророчество о судьбе Британии на многие века вперёд – после чего жестокий король, минуты назад желавший убить дитя, был готов целовать ему руки и отпустить его с матерью восвояси со всеми дарами, что они пожелают.  
Мать, однако, самые щедрые подношения отвергла с такой брезгливостью, будто бы им предлагали горсти навоза.  
Отроку, чувствовавшему горячее желание короля спасти свою страну и своих людей, и инкубу, впервые вкусившему яркую и сильную чистую мечту – вот бы мне силу белого дракона, саксонской твари, чтобы власть над ними иметь да с земель своих прочь прогнать – думалось тогда, что будь он человеком, ему должно было бы испытать к Вортигерну жалость, но он рождён с пониманием, сколь сильно отличается от людей, и сколь ему средь них не место. А значит, и пытаться выпестовать в себе то, чего ему происхождением не положено, смысла не имеет.  
Не было ему до Вортигерна особого интереса и спустя несколько лет, когда король, уже вкусивший крови драконьей, вновь вызвал его, на сей раз одного.  
\- Скажи же мне, маг, получится ли у меня? – одержимо шептал человек, взявший сверх положенного себе природой. – Столь многое кровь драконья мне открыла, столько во мне пробудила, но скажи, не впустую ли усилия мои будут? – моля, он вставал пред ним на колени и целовал его руки, в слепой и бесчеловечной влюбленности, видя тогда в маге единственную родственную душу, и единственное достойное его снисхождения и любви существо. Инкуб всю ночь отшучивался пустыми загадками, не видя смысла раскрывать грядущее, но принимал и позволял все ласки и все нежности, чтобы под утро, следуя давним видениям и давнему выбору судьбы своей, покинуть первого своего короля навсегда.  
Второй его король встретил волшебника и близко не так горячо и открыто, как Вортигерн.  
\- Знал ли ты, Мерлин, что станется с братом моим, как отведает он крови драконьей? – сурово и почти злобно вопросил у него Утер при их первой встрече, когда Британия корчилась в агонии под гнётом обезумевшего тирана. Кровь драконья дала ему и силу, и власть над иноземцами, по его желанию, но и стёрла всё то человеческое, что в нём было, и вывернула его идеалы и цели наизнанку, не в пользу людям и британской земли, и наступающей эпохе.  
Тварь, нечеловечески мудрая, нечеловечески бессердечная, и нечеловечески красивая, улыбается всё так же лукаво и легко, как и много лет назад пред лицом Вортигерна, озвучившего своё желание убить его, и Утер понимает, сколь же открытая он пред ним книга со всеми своими противоречивыми чувствами и эмоциями к полукровке, что, по его разумению, и подвёл страну к развалу своей помощью Вортигерну. Столь же открытая, как и сам Вортигерн, и как он ни желал неистово, со всей силой своей горячей и яростной души, он не мог его возненавидеть и убить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Что толку сейчас об этом говорить, король мой? Нам с вами предстоит иная задача.

***

Несчастной и нелюбимой герцогине Игрейне вряд ли досталась хотя бы толика того жара, в котором всю ночь нежился Мерлин.  
Бездумно перебирая струящиеся жемчужные локоны, Утер спросил всё ещё хриплым голосом:  
\- И с моим сыном ты будешь так же близок, как и со мной?  
\- Гораздо ближе, мой король, - маг безмятежно и сыто улыбается, лукаво щурит лиловые глаза, и глубоко, тяжело дышит заласканной грудью. – Я буду растить и любить его как собственного сына.  
Утер кивнул, дотронулся губами до жемчужной прядки, и распластанный на измятых простынях маг жадно и голодно вдыхал и впитывал горячее желание, наполненное восхищением и трепетом перед нечеловеческой красотой, будто ранее не наелся сверх меры что этим, что куда более сложным букетом.  
Горчинка холодного понимания, что эта красота принадлежит бездушной и бесчеловечной твари, только добавляла ему пикантности.  
Мерлин не имеет ни претензий, ни возражений, он знает своё место, и умеет извлекать из него выгоду.  
\- Не смей осквернять его собой, выдай за него лучшую женщину Британии, - прошипел Утер, снова наваливаясь на него сверху. Мерлин, так и не нашедший в себе силы свести ноги с прошлого раза, с широкой бездушной улыбкой принимает короля и его решение и телом, и душой.  
Всё в порядке, для Утера вся сущая Британия это и величайшая ценность, и расходный материал одновременно – достойный короля парадокс. Даже Игрейна, даже будущий король, даже сам Мерлин.  
Но ни сейчас, ни до конца своей жизни, Утер так и не сможет разобраться в своих чувствах. Ненавидит он его или боготворит? Благодарен ему за помощь, или неистово хочет убить? Злится ли, что убивать нельзя, и если да, то с чего? С того ли, что инкуб ещё нужен, и будет нужен очень долгое время, или же это желание ни что иное, как прикрытие чего-то куда более постыдного? В самом ли деле видит в нём только бесчеловечную и бессердечную тварь, действительно ли не верит, что первым перевёл их отношения в эту плоскость отнюдь не Мерлин? Был ли он тогда околдован, и если да, то чем? Магией, или той самой бесчеловечной, распутной, наглой красотой, что сумела разжечь в стареющей душе огонь, рядом с которым адское пламя не более чем трепещущий свечной огонёк?  
Множество противоречивых вопросов, ни одного удовлетворяющего ответа. Эта липкая и сладкая паутина сомнений и острых граней всех крайностей человеческих чувств, которые Мерлин может только пробовать и пожирать, но не в состоянии понять и испытать просто потому, что такова его природа, приносит ему куда больше наслаждения, чем сам король в расцвете лет.  
Утеру оно – одна сплошная головная боль, а для Мерлина изысканное лакомство, и он улыбается, облизывая губы.  
Бедный, бедный король, в его руках вся Британия и её будущее, но не жизнь и судьба одной конкретной бесчеловечной твари, и только Мерлин в полной мере знал, настолько ему с того тошно, безмятежно жал плечами, да говорил «ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь».  
Жаль, что спустя всего лишь год после рождения дочери, Утер примет бесславную кончину от рук Вортигерна. Мерлин проведёт похороны, богатые и пышные, но никто не будет даже пытаться разглядеть хотя бы нотку скорби в чертах его лица, или во взгляде лукаво прищуренных лиловых нечеловеческих глаз – всей Британии ведомо, что полукровка-маг на это не способен.  
Мерлин жалел, и то совсем недолго, только том, что так и не смог в полной мере убедить разочарованного Утера, что рождение дочери вместо желанного сына абсолютно ничего не меняет, и Британия уже спасена.  
Нет, наверное, большего мучения, чем умирать в сожалениях, беспечно подумал инкуб у его смертного ложа, и, закрыв рукою невидящие глаза второго своего короля, забыл о нём навсегда.

***

В залитом тёплым августовским солнцем саду резвились четверо ребятишек.  
Самый старший из них, златокудрый и голубоглазый, пошедший в дедовскую породу, свесившись с низкой яблоневой ветви, показал ожесточенно спорящему с его матерью магу язык, думая, что за дебатами о лояльности Оркнейских островов в будущей войне с Вортигерном им не до того.  
Точнее, о лояльности самой Морганы.  
Когда маг обернулся и показал язык в ответ, мальчишка воинственно подбоченился, как сердитый воробей. Зато младшие, никакого отношения к выходке старшего не имеющие, замерли пугаными крольчатами – а ну грозный королевский маг рассердится, и за дурашливость брата им всем достанется.  
\- Гавейн, будущему рыцарю и королю такое поведение нисколько не подобает! – к удивлению Мерлина, Моргана рассердилась недостойному поведению сына вполне искренне. Что ж, эту женщину ещё можно было за что-то уважать.  
\- Буду надеяться, в будущем он проявит свою храбрость на чем-то более стоящем, - хмыкнул Мерлин, лукаво подмигнув младшим детям, опасливо и любопытно наблюдающими за ними из-за той же яблони.  
\- Проявит, уж не сомневайся, - с вызовом заверила его Моргана. Её уверенность в собственных детях почти восхитила мага, - заодно донеси до своего скудного ума блудной кошки, что в том будущем, которое хочет Британии этот старый безумец, он этого сделать не сможет, и извлеки из этого какие-нибудь выводы о моей стороне.  
Всего лишь половина правды, но чистая и убедительная, придраться не к чему.  
Уезжая, он услышал разочарованный фырк Гавейна:  
\- И совсем он не страшный, как ты рассказывала! – спину сверлил недоверчивый детский взгляд, и маг машинально облизал губы, смакуя чистейшие и ярчайшие эмоции - разочарование, любопытство, но никакой злости, вообще ничего, что могло бы связать этого ребёнка с его порочной мстительной матерью.  
«И в будущем ничего не изменится», - ясное и чёткое предвиденье, вызвавшее лукавую улыбку, и не совсем давние воспоминания, когда Моргана впервые показала двору Камелота свой выводок. Кай тогда пробурчал: дурное семя Лота и её дурная кровь, чего хорошего от них может выйти?  
Поскорее бы полюбоваться на его лицо!  
\- Не верь тому, что видят твои глаза, сын мой, - Моргана ласково пригладила сына по голове, и её материнская любовь была настолько чистой и искренней, что Мерлин поначалу усомнился, ту ли женщину он видел. - Я молюсь, как бы его гнилая дьявольская натура не открылась тебе слишком поздно.  
Ему, пожалуй, впору помолиться о том же.  
Краешек далёкого будущего, где красивый молодой мужчина с глазами отца и чертами деда протягивает ему руку, помогая спешиться с коня, Мерлин игнорирует, как что-то абсолютно несущественное, и мимолётом удивляется, с чего бы его Ясновиденью концентрироваться на подобной ерунде?

***

\- И что же вы теперь скажете, а, сэр Кай? – уж в чем-чем, а в удовольствии лишний раз щёлкнуть Кая по носу Мерлин никогда себе не отказывал.  
Гавейн молод, горяч, и благороден душой да чист помыслами настолько, что никто не верит, чей союз его породил. В своем юном возрасте он давно превзошёл многих Рыцарей репутацией и положением, а Кая, что теперь только недовольно отфыркивается на все подшучивания невыносимого инкуба по этому поводу, в числе первых.  
Артурия наблюдает за успехами своего родича с почти с отеческой нежностью и гордостью, и Мерлину эти чувства знакомы с примера его матери, кою он похоронил почти сразу после Утера, и с самого себя, когда видел, какие успехи делает его воспитанница.  
\- Приглядись-ка к нему, Мерлин, - однажды озвучивает она то, что маг почуял ещё ранее в её намерениях. – Не думаю, что случиться мне обзавестись своими детьми, а лучше Гавейна наследника представить трудно. Особенно если он однажды перестаёт свою горячность.  
Мерлину хочется напомнить, как она в его возрасте была такой же горячей и скорой на суждения и на мечты – но не смеет.  
Мудрая зрелая женщина, в коей ныне с трудом углядывается та пятнадцатилетняя наивная мечтательница, впрочем, слишком давно и слишком хорошо знает своего любимого наставника, и улыбается ему – тепло, открыто, искренне.  
Ему бы радоваться с облегчения, но вместо этого он чувствуешь лишь горечь.  
\- Я понимаю, о чём ты хотел сказать, и с того только больше верю в Гавейна. Прошу, присмотри, чтобы он не оступился на своём пути.  
Выбор её логичен и обоснован, юноша любим многими при дворе и в народе, у него полагающееся наследнику происхождение, и, сверх того, кровная связь с Утером – но ею всё и ограничивается. Мерлин, даже если бы захотел постараться, не нашёл бы в Гавейне и тени сходства со старым своим королём.  
Может, оно и к лучшему.

***

В первый раз случилось им поговорить с глазу на глаз глубокой зимней ночью во время одного из походов на саксонские лагеря.  
Мерлин, высоко запрокинув голову и внимательно изучая ясное звёздное небо, не сразу позволил себе обратить внимание на юнца. Только, пряча улыбку, с удовольствием смаковал чувства молодого рыцаря, что впервые увидел знаменитого и невыносимого своими глупыми шутками цветочного мага столь близко.  
Инкуб прекрасно представлял, сколь мистическое, без лишней скромности, зрелище, ему открылось – верхом на неподвижном мощном вороном жеребце, более подобающем скорее рыцарю, нежели волшебнику, с распущенными искрящимися краше снега кругом локонами, в белоснежных одеяниях, маг более чем когда-либо походил на создание, не принадлежащее человеческому миру.  
Это до низменной похоти восхищало Вортигерна, с гремучей противоречивой смесью страсти и отвращения отзывалось в Утере, и спокойно, как должное, воспринималось Артурией, которая более чем предыдущие его короли видела в маге в первую очередь своего соратника, наставника, и друга, нежели потустороннее создание.  
Восхищение же Гавейна было чистейшим, без тех примесей, что были свойственны погрязшим в своих грехах и страстях старым королям. И вместе с тем, юный рыцарь смотрит на него ожидаемо настороженно, но, что Мерлина и удивило, и позабавило одновременно, не как на какую-то там инфернальную тварь, о коей ему мать рассказывала, и не как на того, кто повинен в смерти его любимого отца - юноша просто не знает, о чём ему, рыцарю, можно разговаривать с волшебником.  
Мерлин тогда подумал, что ничего страшного – узнает его ещё лучше, и тогда в его чувствах и эмоциях ещё появится тот же привкус раздражения, недоверия, или опаски, что и у всех остальных рыцарей Круглого Стола. Его принимали и признавали как королевского друга и наставника, как соратника и союзника, а приказы выполняли безоговорочно, даже уважали положено его статусу, иногда смеялись над его шутками, но не забывали, от чьего союза он порождён, и нет да нет, да слышал маг за спиной шепотки о своем отце и об унаследованном распутстве – более чем разумное и ожидаемое отношение, которое маг полностью понимал и признавал, и в то же время, иной раз… впрочем, сейчас это было совсем неважно.  
\- Я учил Короля гаданию по звёздам, и из неё вышел прекрасный ученик. А вы, сэр Гавейн, попробовать не желаете?  
Юноша качает головой и немного смелеет.  
\- Колдовскими тайнами владеть уместно магу, и, быть может, вправду Королю, что стоит над всеми нами, но не простому рыцарю.  
\- А уместно ли «простому рыцарю» владеть вашей силой? – Мерлина этот разговор даже с чего-то забавляет. – Вы вовсе не таков по одному только вашему происхождению. Сила, коей вы славитесь, происходит ещё от тех ваших предков, что жили на этих землях задолго до первых людских племён.  
\- Достанься моему отцу эта сила – был бы он жив? – неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает Гавейн.  
Всё ещё не чувствует маг по отношению к себе ни вражды, ни неприязни, ни чего-либо ещё, что должен сын питать к тому, кто повинен в гибели своего отца. И впервые за долгое время чувствует лёгкий укол удивления.  
\- Возможно, что был бы, - его улыбка немного меркнет. – Но наш Король, определённо, был бы мёртв. А следом за ним, и вся Британия.  
Гавейн мрачен и угрюм, он не знает, что думать и что чувствовать. Участие Мерлина в горькой судьбе воспротивившегося воле Утера Лота свелась к тому, что он просто-напросто задержал разговором и загадками предводителя недовольных воцарением взявшейся из ниоткуда девочки на пути к полю битвы – и тем самым, по предвиденью своему, спас Артурию, но погубил самого Лота, приехавшего слишком поздно, и павшего от руки короля Пелинора.  
Следующим же днём дети мятежного короля присягнули Артурии на верность, по своей воле и своей глубокой преданности.  
\- Не стыдитесь своего отца, и не горюйте за него, - магу думается, что возможно, юноша заслуживает немного искренности. – Он вышел в бой за то, во что верил, и погиб так, как не стыдно погибнуть благородному рыцарю – защищая оружием свою правду. Но не на той стороне, на которой бы следовало, к превеликой жалости – он был достойным и честным человеком. В войне против Вортигерна нас бы здорово выручили его доблесть и сила.  
\- Я знаю, господин Мерлин. И хочу сказать, что вовсе не виню вас в его смерти.  
\- Неужели? – кажется, глубокое удивление мага всё-таки отразилось на его лице. Гавейн подъехал ближе, и уже с чуть более лёгким сердцем продолжил:  
\- Не от вашей руки он пал, и не ваш меч пронзил его сердце. Вы уважали моего отца, я вижу и чувствую это по вашим речам, но выбор между ним и Королём… одна только мысль об этом причиняет мне муку.  
\- Всё, что вы ныне можете, это отпустить погибших – что толку сейчас зазря себя мучить? Вернитесь в лагерь, отогрейтесь, и отоспитесь. Либо же, - Мерлин с улыбкой кивнул на звёздное небо, - всё-таки не отказывайтесь от возможности приобщиться к не всякому рыцарю доступному таинству.  
Гавейн в ту ночь остался с ним, и ради знаний, и ради его общества.  
Артурия была права, подумалось магу, когда выбрала Гавейна наследником – сейчас он молод и горяч, но если с течением времени сохранит чистоту сердца и силу своих помыслов, направленных только на благо Британии, из него выйдет прекрасный король, каких их страна ещё не знала.  
Мерлин, повинуясь и её велению, и своим прихотям, продолжал присматривать за молодым рыцарем, и тот рос и креп на его глазах, меняясь телом, но не душой и не характером. И не своими чувствами и эмоциями, в коих по отношению к инкубу так и не прокралась ни толика того, что он ожидал, а скорее даже наоборот, к удивлению что самого мага, что иных рыцарей.  
Многие говорили, мол, с того сэр Гавейн так снисходителен, что уж больно его младшей сестре шутки мага и сам маг по душе пришлись, но один Мерлин знал и чувствовал, что не играет это столь большую роль, как им кажется - просто юноша удивительно чист и добродетелен и душой, и помыслами, многое воспринимает и понимает иначе, что с течением времени стали особо отмечать во всем Камелоте.  
Инкубу, падкому на яркие и сильные чистые эмоции, то было только в эгоистичные радость и удовольствие, и он с присущим себе легкомыслием не задумывался над тем, как далеко это может зайти.

***

К нынешнему времени с Вортигерном, по мнению большинства Рыцарей, говорить было совершенно не о чем – отрубить гадине голову, да дело с концом. Те, что постарше да поумнее, с горькой тоской вспоминали, как на их глазах поклявшийся защищать Британию доблестный и преисполненный чести король слепо вёл страну к развалу, и как, расправившись с драконами, сам стал таким же жестоким и бесчеловечным драконом. Желание защитить страну любой ценой, вот что им двигало, вот что побудило искать помощь вне страны, а всем ведомо, куда вымощена дорога из благих намерений.  
Сейчас ничего человеческого в Вортигерне не осталось, только затхлой драконьей злобой блестели тёмные глаза, а некогда образцовая мужественная красота исказилась и вывернулась наизнанку, явив демона из преисподней, что неуклюже пытался подражать человеку. Смотреть ему в лицо без содрогания мог только Мерлин. Несносный и надоедливый цветочный маг, про которого говорили, что его это вина. Что не сберег, не предупредил, позволил пасть, и многие считали несусветной наглостью и детской глупостью то, что после такого он смеет называть себя королевским наставником. Хулений о том, какого прекрасного и благородного короля потеряла страна из-за его распутства и легкомыслия, Мерлину пришлось наслушаться вдоволь, но до них ему не было никакого дела – он сам не знал наверняка, получилось бы у него спасти Вортигерна, или нет, и никогда над этим не задумывался. И задумываться не собирался – у него в этом мире другая роль, другой путь, он посвятил себя всего совершенно другому человеку.  
Тот самый человек, когда у него истощилось всякое терпение, всего раз прищучил излишне языкастых болтунов, но сделал это так, что все прочие впредь предпочли трижды подумать, чем разинуть рот.  
Вспоминать об этом Артурия не любила, пусть и считала, что поступила абсолютно правильно, но Мерлин и всё, что с ним происходило иной раз, вынуждали возвращаться к неприятным эпизодам.  
\- В конце концов, на службу к твоему отцу я ушёл, даже не попрощавшись, - ввиду того что маг уже сидел верхом на своем громадном вороном жеребце, отговаривать его было вдвойне труднее и бессмысленнее. – Согласись, не очень-то это вежливо, - он улыбался так легко и беззаботно, будто отправлялся на самую обычную конную прогулку, что раздражало Короля ещё больше.  
\- Мерлин, единственная «вежливость», что он заслуживает, это моё копьё в его прогнившее сердце, - свою горячность Артурия пока что до конца не переросла, но, при всей своей власти над Рыцарями, над Мерлином она такой же не обладала по ряду причин. Сейчас её это раздражало вдвойне, ввиду невозможности просто взять и приказать магу оставаться на месте и не отвечать на зов Вортигерна «попрощаться» перед грядущим сражением. Мол, раз так хочешь, на поле боя его остывающему трупу всё и выскажешь.  
Мерлин, однако, имел на это своё мнение.  
\- Для твоего с ним обмена любезностями время ещё придёт, - ему страшно хотелось взъерошить аккуратно уложенные в тугой пучок золотистые волосы, но этот жест больше ей ни по возрасту, ни по статусу. Давно уже нет той не в меру серьёзной и решительной пятнадцатилетней девочки, предпочётшей мечу копьё, и в такие моменты Мерлин в полной мере ощущал разницу между тем, что он намеревался вырастить, и тем, что в итоге выбрала эта не девочка, но женщина. – А я не люблю уходить, не закончив кое-какие дела, и мне в самом деле нужно кое-что ему прояснить.  
Артурия осуждающе покачала головой, злясь и беспокоясь ещё и из-за того, что с Мерлином ни самой не поехать, ни послать кого-то – это грозило бы только большими проблемами.  
Да и кто Вортигерну-то сейчас ровня?

***

Встретились они незадолго после заката, на пограничной лесной территории, да и то – «пограничных» для человеческих карт и соображений, а для Мерлина никакой чёткой границы между оплотом будущего человечества и стремившимися утащить его на дно тварями не существовало. Зловоние тянулось от его сердца до почти середины пути к Камелоту, и маг знал, что даже после смерти того, кто в нём повинен, оно исчезнет далеко не сразу. Раны и тени прошлого так просто не заживают и не растворяются, тут даже его магия мало чем сможет помочь.  
Много лет назад Вортигерн источал острую самоуверенность и прогорклое властолюбие, но его желание спасти страну любой ценой было абсолютно искренним и столь чистым, что инкубу в первое время было неловко даже просто находиться рядом с ним, пусть Вортигерн в тот момент озвучил желание его убить – а после, совсем немногим после, целовал его руки.  
Что хуже всего, ничего из этого не исчезло, просто сменило под собой почву.  
Тварь, давно забывшая суть человеческую, смотрит на него тяжёлым звериным взглядом – демон, подражающий человеку, родня и ровня ему, но Мерлин даже бровью не ведёт – с куда большей охотой матёрый волк признает родичем мелкую брехливую комнатную шавку.  
Потому что разница между ними всё ещё в пропасть, и она не в пользу Вортигерна. Не в пользу того, кто именно что «перестал» быть человеком, в то время как тот, чьего племени он себя отныне мнит, не «был» им никогда. Пусть любовь – к своей земле, к семье, да даже к своим людям – сострадание и сочувствие покинули его душу, но оставили после себя следы, призрачные фантомы и отголоски, и он, коль захочет, вспомнит, что они в его жизни хотя бы были, и что из себя представляли.  
Разница в их восприятии всё ещё не просто велика, она несоизмерима.  
\- Ты знаешь всё наперёд. Ты видел и чувствовал смерти и беды, которые мог предотвратить, да не стал даже пытаться, не буду спрашивать из каких причин, ибо разве же мне тебя теперь судить? И тебе ли – меня? – по-своему истолковав отвращение в его глазах, фыркнул он. – Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно – что насчет твоего собственного конца? Видишь ли его ты? Будешь ли хоть как-то ему противиться, как противлюсь своему я, иль сочтёшь себя не лучше тех, кто пал жертвой твоего бессердечия?  
Видь Мерлин в том смысл, мог бы ответить, что в линейность судьбы и впрямь верят только трусливые глупцы, но всё-таки не все пути имеют развилку. Коль Вортигерну угодно, пусть трепыхается, сколь хочет, в попытках рыбы выпрыгнуть из ведра подле разделочного стола проку и то куда больше, хоть стремление изменить свою роковую судьбу люди воспевали и будут воспевать как что-то благородное и достойное сильного человека.  
Да и кто сказал, что Вортигерн плохой человек, раз уж на то пошло? Он просто борется за свою эпоху, вот и всё. Другое дело, что время этой эпохи подошло к концу, и как бы он ни старался, изменить это не в силах.  
Наверное, с человеческой точки зрения, он вправду «благородный и достойный», но куда уж инкубу это понять, даже если бы было какое-то на то желание? Всё, что ему хотелось в отношении своего бывшего короля, чтобы он не попал в сан мучеников из-за неверного толкования потомками его мотивов.  
\- Свою судьбу я прекрасно знаю, и она касается только меня - маг улыбнулся. – И не нужно сотрясать зря воздух в попытке задеть меня иль пристыдить, сами же знаете, что я от каких-либо чувств ну очень далёк.  
Ложь, конечно же, но Вортигерну об этом знать совершенно не нужно. А своего заслуженного стыда Мерлин уже хлебнул в полной мере, куда ему по пустякам переживать?  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, Мерлин, - искренность его горечи на вкус отдавала протухшей под жарким солнцем падалью, даже человеческие эмоции становились ему чуждыми и искажались, как и внешность. – Ты цепляешься за эпоху, в которой тебе не место, и за людей, которые будут тебя ненавидеть просто за твоё происхождение! Думаешь, я не вижу твоего одиночества и твоей боли? Не чувствую, сколь сильно тебе хочется оборвать это всё собственными руками и покинуть сцену, где ты, как считаешь, не к месту? Я предлагаю, нет, призываю тебя сделать это – но не так глупо и трусливо, а стать частью мира, которого достоин ты и который достоин тебя. Мира, где тебя не будут ненавидеть, где ты не будешь одинок, где ты забудешь, что такое боль.  
Мерлин не мог отрицать, что звучат эти слова красиво и воодушевляющее – ровно настолько же, насколько они пусты и бессмысленны. Желай он того, жил бы отдельно от людей, не зная ни боли, ни одиночества, но, в конце концов, за всё приходится платить, и, если за ту историю, что он так жаждет увидеть, такова цена… что ж, могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
\- Я и так на своем месте, Вортигерн, и вполне готов к тому, что меня ждёт. А в том, что вы мне предлагаете, нет ни смысла, ни той красоты, что сулит будущая эпоха, - маг покачал головой, будто бы сожалея, что Вортигерн не может его понять, хотя те самые «жертвы его бессердечия» могли рассчитывать на куда более искренние чувства.  
\- И в чем же она заключается? – горькая злость на вкус была куда лучше той тошнотворной жалости и склизкого желания «спасти», - в бессмысленном правлении твоей девчонки с копьём? Она только отстрочит неизбежное, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Наш народ исчезнет с лица земли, его сменят вначале эти завоеватели, а затем те, что подчинят и их, и неважно, что ты или дочь моего брата сделают! Чтобы вечное существо, и цеплялось за мимолетную иллюзию, коей уготована участь глупой сказки без наследия и памяти? – поморщившийся с его глупости Мерлин едва открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как Вортигерн вдруг презрительно усмехнулся: - или, быть может, дело в том Лотовом щенке, что в последнее время таскается за тобой хвостом?  
«Постыдились бы так отзываться о том, кто душой куда чище и благороднее, чем вы в свои лучшие годы!» - Мерлин хотел бросить эти слова Вортигерну в лицо, но они застряли в горле.  
Потому что эта вспышка злости – абсолютно неестественна, алогична, и ненормальна.  
Причём тут вообще этот наивный глупый мальчишка, которого сам маг по дурости своей привязал к себе, отчасти по велению короля, отчасти польстившись на яркие и насыщенные эмоции?  
Вортигерн истолковал оцепенение мага по-своему, и улыбнулся. Точнее, попытался, за улыбку эта мерзость не сошла бы при всем его старании. Мерлин с отвращением подумал, что прав он оказался в большей степени, чем предполагал – даже это тело постепенно становилось старому королю чужим.  
\- Бессмысленный и недостойный твоего происхождения альтруизм, Мерлин, приведёт тебя самого только к бесславной мучительной смерти. Никто ни на этом острове, ни в целом мире, не даст тебе того, что могу дать я, и никто не признает, и не будет понимать так, как я, - с омерзительной мягкостью прошептал Вортигерн, и, положив руки ему на талию, притянул к себе.

***

Гавейн всего один раз брал его за руку – помогал спешиться с коня после очень, очень долгой и измотавшей всех поездки на тот конец острова. Мерлину тогда пришлось много колдовать из-за бесполезности отдельно взятых рыцарей, и он очень, очень устал, а потому помощь принял – и навсегда запомнил бережную и сильную хватку, тепло его руки, и, острее прочего, сладкое на вкус трепетное чистое волнение, испытывать которое к существу вроде него до смешного глупо, только Гавейну об этом сказать забыли. Да даже если и скажи, не дойдёт ведь, а благодетеля пошлёт куда подальше как умеет – по-рыцарски высокопарно и с полной уверенностью в своей правоте.  
Его сердце пропустило удар, когда Мерлин ему улыбнулся, благодарно, и с забавой над неуместным с кем-то вроде него поведением.  
Мерлин долго тогда думал, с чего же именно этот момент привиделся ему тогда, в солнечном яблоневом саду?

***

Маг не сдержал ухмылки при виде лица Вортигерна, когда он в самый последний момент просунул ладонь между их губами. Уж больно нелепы что выражение, что вся эта ситуация.  
\- Ну, пожалуй, довольно, - тело из объятий воняющего животным вожделением мужчины вывернулось само, не встретив у разума никаких возражений. – Последнее, о чем я вас попрошу, и ради чего согласился на эту встречу – вплоть до своей скорой кончины никогда не смейте заикаться и даже думать о том, что вы мне ровня, Вортигерн. – Ухмылка резко исчезла с его лица, и маг, накинув капюшон, продолжил уже совсем другим голосом: - вы не родились таким, как я, и вся ваша бесчеловечность – всего лишь следствие от выпитой драконьей крови. Я бы мог поведать вам занимательную историю про одного германского рыцаря, что окунулся в неё, да собой остался, вот только слушателя можно найти и более благодарного! Разница между врождённым и приобретённым в нашем с вами случае значит куда больше, чем может представить ваш застрявший в отжившей своё эпохе разум, а потому я попрошу вас о всего одном одолжении - к нашему с вами благу, отбросьте ту лицемерную иллюзию, будто вы мне можете дать что-то, кроме низменной похоти.  
Глубокое изумление Вортигерна сменилось слепящим гневом и острым разочарованием, и вот эту пищу Мерлин принял почти что с радостью и удовольствием. Определённо, Вортигерну они к лицу куда больше, чем та пародия на якобы светлые и положительные чувства и стремления, что он пытался изобразить.  
Но чего маг от него не ожидал, так этого раскатистого сального смеха, как над отличной шуткой.  
\- Это я-то лицемер, Мерлин? Я?! И кто же мне это говорит, черт дери?! Бессердечная инкубья тварь, красиво рассказывающая о благе страны, и даже не понимающая, ни что это такое, ни людей, ради которых растила своего «идеального короля»! Потаскуха, прыгающая с члена на член, которая сразу как сдох Лот, присосалась к его ублюдку!  
Прежде, чем Мерлин успел что-то рявкнуть, повинуясь абсолютно неожиданной для себя вспышке гнева, Вортигерн наотмашь ударил его по лицу.  
\- До чего же тошно мне смотреть, во что ты превратился, – навалившись сверху, разрывая одежду, и облизывая и кусая его шею да грубо шаря жаркими и потными от вожделения руками по подобравшемуся с незнакомого прежде отвращения телу, рычал он. Взращенное на старой и горячей обиде гнилое желание взять силой въедалось в кожу, кости, и душу, омерзением сковывало мышцы и сдавливало горло, почти лишив возможности дышать. – Чтобы для тебя, и твоя, смешно сказать, «честь», была важнее того грядущего, что ты нафантазировал своей маленькой суке? - потерявший от вожделения и злости голову мужчина похотливо припал к его губам, и через мгновение корчился рядом, держась за чудом уцелевшую челюсть и давясь собственной кровью.  
Типично до горькой скуки, сколько их было, таких вот глупцов, наивно полагающих, что одна пощёчина, и с инкубом можно делать что угодно?  
Отплевавшись и вытерев губы с таким пробирающим отвращением, будто его заставили проглотить горсть навоза, и так содрогаясь всем телом, точно желая сбросить грязную и провонявшую тухлятиной кожу, маг невозмутимо заметил, вынув из послушно прыгнувшего в руку посоха клинок:  
\- Знаете ли, разница между «не убить» и «не навредить» очень даже существенная. И я бы с охотой продемонстрировал, к вашей же пользе, ведь кое-что, - с холодной злостью Мерлин вонзил меч в землю рядом с пахом Вортигена, и Господи, острый животный страх был сладкой амброзией в сравнении со всей его вонючей похотью и гнилой жалостью! – в грядущих событиях не понадобится вам совершенно точно! Но что толку мне вредить своему Королю, облегчая вам посадку в седле?!  
Щека пульсировала тупой болью, маг почти чувствовал проступающий багряный синяк.  
Никогда прежде Вортигерну не доводилось видеть инкуба в таком гневе, потому он не стал препятствовать его уходу. Умно поступил, потому что нервы мага были на пределе, и один Господь ведал, чего Мерлину стоило давиться гнилым желанием Вортигерна в случае победы бросить его на растерзание своим шакалам, сильным и ярким до образов пред глазами. До жалости убого как оно достойно фантазии погрязшего во всех библейских и сверх того грехах тирана.  
\- А твой мальчишка-то всё про тебя знает, ты, лживая лицемерная шлюха? - полные яда и ненависти слова зловонной липкой грязью оседали на памяти и душе. Вортигерн, шатаясь, поднялся с земли, вытирая лицо от грязи и собственной крови, и от прожигающего спину взгляда, полного всех нечеловеческих мерзостей, мага почти тошнило. – Знает, что ты, течная блудливая сука, раздвигал ноги передо мной, скакал на Утере, и даже отсасывал у его отца?! Что для тебя, семейной нашей потаскухи, он такая же игрушка, что и все остальные, что и эта девка?! Уж в чем-чем, но в настоящем лицемерии я не гожусь тебе даже в ученики, Мерлин!  
Мерлин оступился, и несколько мгновений боролся с желанием послать всё к чертям собачьим, вернуться, и не просто воплотить в жизнь свою угрозу, но ещё и добавить кое-что сверху. Но нельзя, черт дери, нельзя, совсем скоро этой истории наступит конец, и абсолютно не тот, что жаждет и торгует у Дьявола этот безумец, а ему не должно вмешиваться в предопределенный порядок вещей! И вообще не должно испытывать тех желаний, за чьё исполнение он совсем не прочь поторговаться со своим родственником из Преисподней, но, если взяться перечислять, где он сегодня оступился от обычного своего поведения, на это не хватит никакой бумаги.

***

Его всё-таки стошнило.  
Пришлось сделать крюк, и долго, жадно пить из первого попавшегося грязного ручья, полоскать рот, и тщательно обмывать лицо с шеей, а только после этого занявшись приведением себя в порядок – хорош он будет, если явится ко двору с сочным синяком на всю щёку, замаранным, растрёпанным, и в местами порванной одежде!  
Холодная, пахнущая гнилой листвой вода нисколько не притупила ощущение измазанности чем-то жирным и зловонным, и не преуменьшила желания не мучиться да содрать с себя к чертям кожу и вырвать с корнем язык. Маг знать не знал, что хуже, это, или голодным клещом вгрызшаяся в память ругань безумного тирана.  
Ругань, что нисколько не должна его волновать, где ему надобно просто пожать плечами, отшутиться, да забыть об этом навсегда – мало ли, что про него говорили, говорят, и будут говорить в будущем, особенно чушь вроде той, что он, якобы, спал с Лотом? Бред сивой кобылы, да и только.  
Но вместо этого сбитое от злости дыхание рвёт лёгкие в клочья, и увидь кто его сейчас, уверовал бы взаправду, что свой род королевский маг ведёт от демонов Преисподней.  
Маг закрывает глаза, видит вместо успокаивающей тьмы фантомы не такого уж и далёкого прошлого, у которого глупейшие чувства и нелепое из-за них лицо всякий раз, как их взгляды пересекаются. Чаще дышит, неосознанно пытаясь уловить хотя бы его запах, хоть что-то, что может как-то смыть Вортигернову грязь и похоть. Одёргивает себя, потому что так быть не должно, это не его картина мира, не его реальность, не тот путь, что он выбрал, это что-то лишнее и неестественное.  
Черт дери, многое из сегодняшнего дня ему не подобает, но хотя бы к Королю должно вернуться самим собой!  
Выдохнув, Мерлин всё-таки позволил себе немного свободы, и боль от активации магических цепей показалась нежнейшими ласками в сравнении со всеми прикосновениями Вортигерна.  
Раскатисто фыркнув, исполинский вороной жеребец небрежно дотронулся до его плеча тёплым бархатистым носом – ну что, отвёл душу? Маг улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, и с чуть более бездушным взглядом, чем обычно, запустил пальцы в густую и жёсткую гриву, пригладил, сжал, и долго костерил себя на чем свет стоит, прижавшись лбом к мускулистой лошадиной шее.  
За его спиной стелился по земле прахом уничтоженный до корней вековой дуб.

***

Разбуженный и нерасторопный конюх не успел даже подпругу на седле его жеребца расстегнуть, как сбежавший вниз слуга передал Мерлину веление Короля немедленно быть у неё.  
Практически весь замок ушёл на покой, маг не стал задерживать и мальчишку, который на ногах держался не сколько приказом Артурии или даже страхом перед Агравейном, сколько личной преданностью.  
\- Рассказывай, - как самому обычному подчиненному рыцарю жёстко велела она, самолично разливая по дорогим кубкам вино. Облаченная в лёгкую светлую тунику, с распущенными к ночи золотистыми волосами, даже Мерлину она казалась ужасно непривычной и другой. Не то, чтобы ему никогда раньше не случалось видеть её в домашней обстановке, но, похоже, он никогда к этому не привыкнет. – Что ему от тебя требовалось?  
\- Совершенно ничего нового, та же песня возомнившего себя птицей одного со мной полёта дурака, - только бесцеремонно рассевшись на застланной густой волчьей шкурой постели маг ощутил, как сильно и безнадёжно он устал. Настолько, что даже эмоции Артурии, острую смесь из волнения, злости, и тревоги, поглощал без особой охоты. Мерзкое ощущение «загрязнённости», оставшееся от Вортигерна, они смывали, но очень слабо и неохотно. – Ты была права, только зря время потратил.  
Вино, по крайней мере, хоть немного улучшило настроение, но пристальный взгляд осматривающей его Артурии заставил поежиться. Прежде, чем Король вставила слово, Мерлин искренне возмутился:  
\- Ну и ну, за кого ты меня держишь?! Уж с одним стариком я справиться пока что в состоянии, знаешь ли!  
\- Мерлин, не ври хотя бы мне, - ох, стареет он. Пропустил момент, когда незрело серьёзная девочка превратилась во взрослую мудрую женщину, что видит насквозь и людей, и его, и позволяет себе разговаривать с ним таким суровым и требовательным тоном, и сильное, трепетное беспокойство его только усиливало: – на тебе лица нет, и не жди, что я поверю, будто это обычная усталость. Что произошло? Что он тебе наговорил?  
\- Совершенно ничего такого, что мне не говорили до него, и будут говорить после, - маг безмятежно пожал плечами.  
Глубокие зелёные глаза полыхнули чистой драконовой злостью, губы сжались в прямую тугую нить –могла бы, зарычала не хуже любого дракона.  
Больше всего Мерлину не хотелось, чтобы она продолжила на него давить, спрашивая, почему же на этот раз его всё это задело, потому что ответ маг не хотел давать даже самому себе.  
Он слишком глупый, неправильный, неестественный, нелогичный для него.  
Но Артурия, видимо, поняв, что допытывать и без того уставшего и измученного наставника не стоит, и только вздохнула.  
\- Выскажу ему всё через собственное копьё. А тебя попрошу отдохнуть этой ночью как следует, - впервые за вечер она улыбнулась, устало и слабо, и Мерлин с некоторым смятением понял, что ещё вопрос, кто провёл вечер в больших волнениях, она или…  
Он додумать не успел, как Артурия неожиданно крепко взяла его за руку, и это прикосновение, преисполненное волнения и того тепла, что испытывают все серьёзные дочери к своим непутевым отцам, почти что заставило его забыть о Вортигерне и унять терзающее ощущение вонючей грязи по всему телу. У мага мелькнуло желание отстраниться, чтобы не «испачкать» ещё и Артурию, но куда уж грязи какого-то там бесчеловечного безумца осквернить ту во всем ему противоположность, против которой он бессилен? Ей в скором времени предстоит уничтожить его сердце своим Святым Копьём, что там жалкие отголоски его дрянной ауры.  
\- Мерлин, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я отлично знаю, что не смогу остановить неизбежное, и неважно, сколько побед я одержу - с десяток или больше, но рано или поздно я уйду, а наши враги никогда не оставят Британию в покое. Остановить бушующий поток ни в силах ни я, ни ты, ни весь Круглый Стол, но замедлить его, подарить мир и свободу ещё хотя бы одному поколению, разве не ради этого мы здесь? Я понимаю и принимаю это, и за свою жизнь сделаю столько, сколько могу, чтобы хотя бы умереть с чистой совестью и исполнив свой долг. Что и кто бы о тебе не говорил, без тебя не было бы ничего, даже малейшего шанса на свободу Британии ещё на несколько лет, - её улыбка стала шире, и в ней, и в её эмоциях, появились нотки гордости. – И знаешь, о чём ещё подумай… Мелеган сегодня опять позволил своему языку слишком большую волю насчёт тебя. Подсказать, кто его заткнул? И никто, даже Агравейн, не почувствовал даже намёка на желание его остановить. Прошу, помни об этом, если вдруг за какой-то надобностью решишь вспомнить ложь Вортигерна.  
\- Такое, пожалуй, забудешь, когда сам этому свидетель, - вымученно и устало улыбнулся маг, и на этот раз даже предельно чуткая Артурия при всем желании не смогла бы уловить ни в его голосе, ни во взгляде или мимике, даже намёка на овладевшую им печаль.  
Да, это время его пощадило.  
В нем наивная и заблудшая мечтательница сумела найти свой собственный путь и отвергнуть наставления того, кто нисколько не разбирался в человеческой сути, и высокомерно полагал, что сумеет взрастить идеального короля – аккуратно по словам Вортигерна.  
Она сама, взрослея телом, душой и разумом, стала им, этим идеальным королем. Человечным. Мудрым. Любимым народом.  
Избежала того ужасного конца, в который он её направлял, движимый собственной самоуверенностью.  
То, что могло случиться, выбери она не то оружие, пойди не тем путём, слушайся его беспрекословно – даже в этом времени Мерлин не мог не испытывать стыда. Пусть трагедия и миновала, он не мог принять близко к сердцу слова Артурии, и не имел права закрывать глаза на то, как близко она была, и предотвратил её вовсе не он. У него-то роль была совершенно другая – роль её виновника.  
Куда уж тут нелепым обвинениям Вортигерна в «загубленных его бессердечностью десятках душ», когда ему на всю его бесконечную жизнь важна всего лишь одна душа?  
Но Артурии это знать не нужно. Это его вина, его груз, и его он вынесет сам, несмотря ни на что.  
Она, впрочем, всё равно не особо-то взяла на веру, что ей удалось его пронять, поэтому просто по-родственному поцеловала в лоб, и отпустила восвояси.  
Что за день, черт дери, и ведь самое тяжёлое только начинается – уж чёрт знает кем извещенное, ждало его на почтительном расстоянии от королевских покоев, и только одним своим присутствием начисто смыло всю ту грязь, в которой обвалял его проклятый Вортигерн.  
И вот этот преданно ждавший его мальчишка, сам на себя не похожий от беспокойства и черте что себе тут навыдумывавший, причина того, почему весь вечер это одна большая не вписывающаяся в его картину мира аномалия?  
Нет, не только этот вечер. Совсем не только.

***

\- Я, как видите, в полном порядке, - не дав Гавейну даже рта раскрыть, весело заметил маг. Но вся весёлость, и без того напускная, пропала сразу, когда его взгляд упал на руки рыцаря. Ну да, наивно было бы предполагать, что Мелегану поясняли о неправильности его поведения красным словом, – … в отличие от вас.  
— Это ерунда, - попытался заспорить рыцарь, но проглотил язык сразу же, как Мерлин взял его за искалеченную руку. «Главное, что с вами всё хорошо» осталось невысказанным, но отпечаталось тёплыми и полными облегчения и какой-то детской радостью эмоциями, и на этот раз они не дали ничего, кроме жгучей и неуместной боли.  
Это зашло слишком, слишком далеко, а Вортигерн, увы, кое в чём да прав.  
То, как Гавейн с щемящей сердце тревогой осматривал его, про себя давая самые страшные клятвы, если обнаружит хотя бы царапину, хотя бы лишнюю складку на одежде, должно было его забавлять как какое-нибудь ярмарочное зрелище с выступлениями дураков. Мимолетная бессмысленная потеха, которой в скором времени положено забыться и уступить место более важным вещам. Вот только Мерлин давно упустил момент, когда во всём, что касалось Гавейна, то, что должно было быть, сильно расходилось с тем, что творилось в действительности, и сейчас страшно корил себя за это.  
Мерлин вздохнул и укоризненно покачал головой, внимательно осмотрев изодранную руку Гавейна – от него всё ещё пахло злостью и слепым бешенством. Да, Мелегану этот удар явно запомнится на очень, очень долгое время.  
\- Вас даже на час оставить нельзя, честное слово, - как можно безразличнее проворчал маг, водя кончиками пальцев по ссадинам и шепча под нос слова, звучания и смысла которых Гавейн не понимал. Время ссадинам – меньше того самого часа, потому работа была пустяковой, уровня вчера взятого на обучение несмышлёного сопляка. – Непременно в драку ввяжетесь по всякой ерунде.  
\- Оскорбление королевского мага вовсе не ерунда, и Мелеган получил ровно то, что должен был, - упрямо процедил Гавейн, думая сейчас вовсе не о самом проблемном рыцаре Камелота. Но, видя, что Мерлин собирается возразить, непреклонно отрезал: - думайте что хотите, но я не собираюсь молча стоять и слушать, как ваше имя поливают грязью!  
\- Поверьте, от пары пятен ему хуже не сделается, - беспечно улыбнулся Мерлин, про себя костеря рыцаря на чём свет стоит. Причин на это сегодня было слишком много, а Гавейн не уставал подкидывать новые:  
\- Вы ни единого пятна на своем имени вообще не заслуживаете!  
\- Вам-то откуда знать, чего я заслуживаю, а чего нет? – излишне резко спросил Мерлин, и вздрогнул, когда эмоции Гавейна резко сменились острой смесью из смятения, непонимания, и злости.  
\- Господин Мерлин, если это одна из ваших шуток, то она совсем не смешная! Я не верю, что мне приходится это говорить, но вы же взрастили и воспитали нашего Короля, а без вашей магии не было бы Камелота, неужели вам этого мало?! - Гавейн от волнения повысил голос, но осадить его, чтобы весь замок не перебудил, казалось делом бесполезным, поди для начала попробуй хоть слово поперёк вставь. – Кого угодно и при дворе, и на всей британской земле спроси, все подтвердят, что вы уважения заслуживаете больше, чем сами можете себе представить, и уж явно больше, чем проявляете его к самому себе!  
«Вот как ты узнаешь меня лучше, сразу тысячу раз об этих словах пожалеешь», - чуть не огрызнулся Мерлин, подстегнутый новой волной жгучей боли. О чем вообще можно говорить с этим дураком, который сам не ведает, что несёт, не задумывается даже о том, как мало он на самом деле знает о маге, как он далёк от людей? Не знает, и знать не хочет. Выдумал себе красивую чистую картинку и сам в неё верит, даже не догадывается, что под этой картинкой кроется, насколько не соответствует нафантазированный им образ «королевского наставника» реальности.  
Когда его вообще стали волновать подобные дураки?  
Гавейн, этот невыносимый образчик смелости, храбрости, доброты, и тупости, крепко сжал его ладонь обеими руками, да припечатал калёным железом, глядя ему в лицо с горько грустью и непреклонной решимостью:  
\- Не вам судить о том, чего вы заслуживаете в чужих глазах, Мерлин. Но если уж вы не хотите ценить и уважать себя за то, чем обязаны вам все мы, то я это буду делать за двоих.  
И ведь есть, чем хочется ему ответить, ох как есть, да куда там – все слова застряли в горле. Не от пустой наивности его слов, а от эмоций, чистых и светлых, на которые Мерлин и польстился несколько лет назад, и тем самым вырыл себе могилу. Слепая и абсолютная вера в свои слова, в него, какая-то неестественная, неположенная нежность, и что-то ещё, незнакомое, чужое, то, чего Мерлин никогда не встречал ни у других, ни тем более по отношению к самому себе.  
\- Сэр Гавейн, это слишком опрометчиво, давать такие обещания тем, о ком совсем ничего не знаете, - Мерлин мягко отнял у Гавейна свою ладонь. – Отправляйтесь отдыхать, прошу. В скором времени силы нам всем пригодятся, не нужно тратить их попусту.  
Гавейну не хотелось так вот заканчивать этот нелепый и неловкий разговор, который по-хорошему даже не начинался. Его рвало на части не хуже самого Мерлина, и более всего - желанием спросить, какого дьявола требовалось от него Вортигерну, и собственным сомнением, имеет ли он право в это лезть. По-хорошему, не имеет, разумеется, и Мерлин наверное даже лучше его самого чувствовал, насколько сильно Гавейна это злило, ввергало в смятение, будто бы мало того, в каком холодном страхе он ожидал мага, не смея ехать за ним следом вопреки королевской воле.  
\- Мне нет никакого дела до всех этих слухов, Мерлин, - конечно, как же рыцарь, да не оставит за собой последнее слово в споре, особенно если это самый упёртый, самоуверенный, и прямолинейный человек во всем Круглом Столе! – Для меня важно лишь то, что я вижу собственными глазами, и в вас я вижу человека с сердцем, душой, и чувствами. А вовсе не какого-то там бездушного демона, каким вас пытаются выставить другие люди.  
Слышал бы сейчас Утер своего внука.  
\- Если вы будете дальше цепляться за эту иллюзию, то ничего, кроме боли, не получите, - через плечо негромко, но твёрдо ответил маг. Ему даже смеяться над этой глупостью не хотелось, будто бы не была она самыми нелепыми словами, сказанными в его адрес за всю жизнь.  
Щемящей боли в груди маг не удивился, уж весь вечер сегодня как из другой реальности. Равно как и удивился не менее твёрдому и уверенному ответа Гавейна, от которого все подозрения, сомнения, и даже сами намёки на мысли, что маг может быть прав, отлетали как камушки от крепкого доспеха:  
\- Никакая это не иллюзия, Мерлин. Я скажу ещё раз, не вам решать, что в вас видеть другим людям.  
И проклятая горечь, в голосе, в мыслях, эмоциях, не на себя, дурака, а на Мерлина, и направленный ему в спину печальный взгляд причиняет куда больше боли, чем пощёчина и ядовитые от правды слова Вортигерна.  
Вортигерна, коего оттолкнули с того, что все его прикосновения, вся его жалость и его похоть - не более чем зловонная гниль рядом с тем, что Гавейн даёт ему, просто держа за руку.

***

\- Ясно как божий день, о чем они там будут судачить, - Мелеган фыркнул в кубок с вином, - о том, в какой позе эта течная шлюха будет трахаться с ним сегодня.  
Раздражение в глазах Агравейна, окаменевшее лицо Бедивера, бесстрастный прищур Тристана.  
Кай и Ланселот, готовые негодующе высказать Мелегану всё, что думают о его поведении.  
Они не успевают.  
И, вдобавок, Солнце ещё не зашло.  
Как Артурия и говорила, в воздухе нет даже нотки чьего-либо желания останавливать происходящее.  
Инкуб, демон, питающийся снами и эмоциями, всего лишь незримый наблюдатель былого, но вдыхает полной грудью чистейшую ярость, такую же свежую и яркую, как и наяву.  
\- Гавейн, такого дисциплинарного взыскания достаточно, - холодное безразличие Агравейна нисколько не портит общей гаммы, чему впору только порадоваться. Вкус его эмоций обычно горек и вязок, но не израненная душа младшего из оркнейских братьев сейчас волнует инкуба.  
Писаным красавцем Мелегана не назовут ещё долго, а лекари, к которым его то ли увели то ли унесли, скажут, что на коня он сядет очень, очень не скоро, и жив остался только потому, что Гавейн не ставил целью его убить.  
Инкуб смотрит на Гавейна, и невольно даже любуется им – почему-то таким, в, увы, свойственной его горячему характеру вспышке гнева, он кажется ему по-особенному чарующим, по-особенному похожим на древних предков своего рода, что правили Британией задолго до прихода первого человеческого племени.  
Это всего лишь сновидение, но демон, что здесь хозяин и властитель, наклоняется к нему почти вплотную, и с мягкой горечью шепчет на ухо:  
\- Неужели не чувствуешь себя глупо, заступаясь за того, кто и впрямь грел когда-то постель врагу Короля, и, что куда страшнее, кто повинен в смерти твоего отца?  
Ответ приходит сразу, и не словами, но горькими эмоциями – «мне всё равно, я ведь говорил вам, что не вижу в том вашей вины».  
Зал плывёт в потусторонней дымке, декорации плавно перетекают из одних в другие, но Гавейн остается неизменным. Тот же печальный взгляд, то же серьёзное лицо готового умереть за свою правоту человека. Как уж инкубу не принять такой вызов?  
\- Если вы в самом деле таков, как о себе наговариваете, то в чём же это выражается, Мерлин, в чём? – боль и злоба человека, не могущего принять чужую правду, и отрицающего её до основания. – Разве то, что вы пытаетесь меня предупредить и спасти от себя, не противоречит всему, что вы говорите о вашей природе?  
— Это совсем другое, Гавейн, - редко, очень редко когда смешливый и легкомысленный маг позволяет себе быть чуть более серьёзным, и ранее он помыслить не мог, что придется на время выйти из привычной роли ради какого-то выдумавшего себе невесть что дурака. - Я уже чуть не подвёл одного человека к трагичному концу, и я не хочу быть причиной и вашей боли.  
\- Но разве вам не должно быть всё равно? – настойчиво переспросил рыцарь, будто не с человеком разговаривает, а вражескую оборону прорывает.  
Раненым волком выть охота, с Вортигерном спорить куда проще!  
\- Вы переживаете, что причините мне боль, что не сможете ни ответить, ни что-то мне дать, но Мерлин… я ведь у вас совершенно ничего не прошу. Те демоны, о которых вы ведете речь, без зазрения совести пользуются чужими чувствами, нисколько о них не переживая, но как вы сами не понимаете, что только по одному своему беспокойству, вы уже не имеете с ними ничего общего?  
О, он-то это понимает, прекрасно понимает! Всю жизнь его не волновали ни сами люди, ни их судьбы от его деяний, не был он подвержен человеческим страстям ни по какому поводу, а теперь не узнавал самого себя из-за этого дурня, и как же ему с того было…  
\- Мне тоже, — это перешло все границы, мыслимые и немыслимые, когда Гавейн с почти благоговейным трепетом дотронулся ладонью до его щеки, и маг не почувствовал даже желания отстраняться, оцепенев пред полным теплой нежности взглядом. Даже мать, единственный по-настоящему любивший его человек, и любимый по мере его возможностей в ответ, никогда не смотрела на него так, но вкус тех чувств Мерлин не забудет никогда, и те, что испытывал Гавейн, были и схожи с ними, и в то же время бесконечно отличались. – Было, когда-то. Но теперь нет. А боль вы мне причиняете пока что лишь тем, что слепо и бездумно отрицаете, сколь же не похожи на то, за что пытаетесь себя выдать.  
Кто же тут ещё слеп и бездумен, хочется сказать Мерлину, но он не успевает.  
Рыцарь целует его легко и неуверенно, но с горячим, безумным желанием, с чувствами, коим Мерлин из своего опыта не мог подобрать ни слов, ни описания, ни формы. В его мире чего-то подобного никогда не существовало, и, как ему считалось, не могло и не должно было появиться вовсе, как нечто слишком чуждое, слишком иное, достойное кого угодно, но не его.  
Гавейн хотел не взять и не подчинить, как Вортигерн, не сделать своим, как Утер, не удовлетворить свою похоть, не овладеть существом, столь нечеловечески красивым и столь так же по-настоящему недоступным, теша низменные инстинкты, нет. Здесь и сейчас он был соткан из желания не взять, а дать, желания не подчинить, а защитить, и желания заткнуть всякого, кто посмеет даже заикнуться про «бесчеловечную инкубью тварь», иными словами, из всего, на что бессердечная смешливая нелюдь, сгубившая множество жизней, вряд ли имела право.  
Следовало успокоиться, следовало во всем разобраться, он ведь контролирует это сновидение, он ведь совсем не за этим сюда пришёл в попытке образумить юношу и спасти от своего бессердечия хотя бы его, но, видимо, вместе с властью над происходящим он потерял и самого себя – может, сразу, а может в момент, когда Гавейн мягко опустил его на собственный заранее скинутый обитый горностаем плащ, не переставая целовать так нежно, так трепетно, как вообще не полагается обращаться с тварями вроде него, кто бы донёс это до ума глупого рыцаря? Мерлин честно пытался, тогда и сейчас, и в попытках Вортигерна избежать уготованной судьбы проку было и то больше – Гавейн не желал слушать, слышать, и видеть, Гавейн выдумал себе собственный мир, столь для него яркий, чистый, и живой, что горькой и бессердечной реальности места в нём не осталось, как не осталось и в Мерлине какого-либо желания продолжать попытки донести до его ума, что самый доблестный и чистый душою рыцарь Круглого Стола, избранный королевский наследник, роет могилу себе не в пору, что для него возлежать с кем-то вроде Мерлина смертному греху подобно, но в упрямстве и непреклонности Гавейн превзошёл даже своего деда - не осталось под его ласками, руками, и, прежде всего, чувствами, ни возможности, ни желания предаваться сомнениям, и не назвать испытанное им простым и пресным вульгарным словом «удовольствие», и не описать, сколь сильно маг поутру будет костерить и себя, и Гавейна.

***

К завтраку он спустился чуть ли не позже всех, в дверях разминувшись с Бедивером и Тристаном – этих порознь вообще стали видеть очень редко. Мерлин, как инкуб, беззастенчиво подпитывающийся всем, что мог предоставить Камелот, и, как следствие, знающий немножко больше о происходящем в его стенах, чем даже Агравейн, попросту согрешил бы, упусти такой случай:  
\- Сэр Бедивер, сэр Тристан, ну что за унылый сонный вид! Преданность преданностью, но я думаю, Король нисколько не будет возражать, позволь вы себе хотя бы ночью небольшой отдых от верной службы.  
Что-то промямлив с сочными оттенками негодования и смущения, парочка как можно скорее удалилась к своим местам. Мерлин с ухмылкой подумал, что завтрак удался.  
Артурия отвлеклась от негромкого, но ожесточенного спора с Агравейном о недавно приведённой в конюшни буйной серебристо-вороной кобыле, и тревожно оглянулась на Мерлина. Он кивком дал ей понять, что всё в порядке, и занял левое от неё место. В горло кусок не шёл, поэтому он занял руки кубком с молодым вином, и без особого интереса прислушивался к разговорам.  
Гавейн, поминутно зевающий и усевшийся рядом с ним без даже намёка на стыд и желание разбить себе лоб о пол церкви пред грозным архиепископом, и сразу налёгший на любимые яблоки, вогнал Мерлина в ступор.  
А ведь там же совсем недавно пол перестелили, хороший такой, дубовый. Мерлин, правда, сильно сомневался, что после тесного знакомства с куда более превосходящим его по твёрдости и прочности предметом, коим являлась голова Гавейна, его не придётся перестилать заново.  
\- Что-то вы неважно выглядите, - как можно безучастнее поприветствовал его маг, без особого интереса пригубив молодое вино, решив, что горло за этими волнениями слишком уж пересохло.  
\- Ещё бы, - с несвойственной для выспавшегося человека медлительностью прожевав яблоко, Гавейн устало протёр глаза. – За всю ночь глаз сомкнуть не удалось.  
Мерлин чудом не выронил кубок.  
\- Что, простите?  
Рыцарь, нисколько этого не заметив, продолжил:  
\- Агравейн меня перехватил почти у дверей моих покоев, злой, как дракон, и сказал, что раз уж у меня достаточно сил, чтобы надоедать вам, то помочь ему разобраться с бунтом в деревне неподалеку труда мне тоже не составит. А вы? С вами всё в порядке? – вопроса Гавейна он поначалу даже не услышал и не понял. Рыцарь смотрел на него сонным, но внимательным и чутким взглядом, в васильковых глазах одно сплошное трепетное беспокойство и отголоски тех чувств, в коих Мерлин прошедшей ночью потерял себя. – Вам снилось что-то плохое?  
Мерлин хотел ответить, что его род, инкубы и полуинкубы, видят в своих снах только то, что сами хотят – просматривают чужие понравившиеся и давно поглощенные сны, устраивают представление самим себе из желаемых событий и реальностей, а иной раз и пытаются прозреть будущее.  
Или оно само ни с того ни с сего решает им явить себя в той или иной форме, шутки ради.  
\- Нет, ничего не снилось, - только и счёл нужным ответить маг, впервые за долгие годы почувствовавший, что потерял власть над грядущим.


End file.
